1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of hydraulically powered devices for injection molding of articles. Furthermore the present design specifically is useful for multiples of such injectors all powered by a single hydraulic flow divider which provides a specific and equal volume of powering hydraulic fluid to each injector during each stroke of a cycle. The present invention further pertains to those devices including adjustment aiding apparatus and freely adjustable configurations indicated externally from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been designed for improving and allowing adjustability in injection molding apparatus such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,436,446 issued Apr. 1, 1969 to R. Angell, Jr. and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on a "Molding Of Foamed Thermoplastic Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,401 issued Jul. 4, 1972 to R. Annis, Jr. et al and assigned to USM Corporation on an "Apparatus For Injection Molding Articles Of Foam Material"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,492 issued Jul. 17, 1973 and assigned to Structural Foam Products, Inc. on an "Apparatus For Molding Foamed Thermoplastic Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,403 issued Oct. 26, 1976 to R. Angell, Jr. et al and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on a "Process For Producing Molded Structural Foam Article Having A Surface That Reproducibly And Faithfully Replicates The Surface of The Mold"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,147 issued Nov. 9, 1976 to U. Knipp et al and assigned to Bayer Aktiengesellschaft on a "Process For Molding Foamed Plastics From Reaction Mixtures Involving Closed Mold Filling With The Avoidance of Gas Bubble Entrainment"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,107,258 issued Aug. 15, 1978 to R. Angell, jr. et al and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on an "Injection Molding Reduced Combustibility High Impact Strength Polyethylene Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,969 issued May 22, 1979 to J. Hendry and assigned to Ex-Cell-O Corporation on a "Method For Injection Foam Molding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,173,448 issued Nov. 6, 1979 to H. Rees et al and assigned to Husky Injection Molding Systems on an "Actuating Mechanism For Gate Valve Of Injection Nozzle"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,070 issued Jan. 22, 1980 to R. Angell, Jr. et al and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on a "Process For Injection Molding Thermoplastic Articles With Reduced Combustability"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,625 issued Jul. 15, 1980 to G. Shutt on a "High Speed Injector For Molding Machines"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,515 issued Jan. 27, 1981 to O. Olabisi and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on a "Process For Molding Of Plastic Structural Web Articles"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,368 issued Mar. 10, 1981 to O. Olabisi and assigned to Union Carbide Corporation on a "Structural Foam Molding Process"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,744 issued Sep. 22, 1981 to W. Dannels et al and assigned to Hooker Chemicals & Plastics Corp. on an "Apparatus For Runnerless Injection-Compression Molding Thermosetting Materials"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,554 issued Nov. 1, 1988 to J. Hendry and assigned to Michael Ladney on an "Apparatus For The Injection Molding Of Thermoplastics"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,200 issued Nov. 17, 1992 to T. Johnson and assigned to Nitrojection Corporation on a "Nozzle For Gas Assisted Injection Molding"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,648 issued Dec. 8, 1992 to H. Eckardt et al and assigned to Battenfeld GmbH on an "Apparatus For Injection Molding Articles Of Thermoplastic Materials"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,118 patented Jan. 26, 1993 to K. Hehl on a "Plasticizing Apparatus For Use In An Injection Molding Machine"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,378 issued Aug. 24, 1993 to J. Gellert on a "Coinjection Molding Apparatus Having Rotary Axial Actuating Mechanism".